wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Clockwork (FSH)
FSH's OC for the Coldplay Song Based OC Contest. Coded by Scarab. Mature warning? Appearance Clockwork is darker than most SeaWings, his main scales a deep oxford blue. He shows almost no signs of being NightWing, other than the few snow-white scales that look like stars that show up against the dark blue of his main scales, and his purple eyes. His horns are a dark brown, along with his spines. The webbing between his claws and along his back is light blue, the same as his bioluminescent scales. He's tall and slightly leaner than most SeaWings. He has a soft step, and without meaning to can sneak up on and startle others. He more often then not has a small, kind smile on his face. Expressing friendliness but not being too needy or extroverted. Just like someone smiling at you from across a room if they think you look particularly interesting or if they have never seen you before. The lights go out and I can't be saved, Tides that I tried to swim against, Have brought me down upon my knees. Oh, I beg, I beg and plead, singing, Personality A big part of him is his anxiety. Anxiety was one of the things that caused him to believe his mother had abandoned him. He just has a generalized anxiety disorder, but he is constantly worrying about normal, everyday activities. Clockwork has a need for social interaction. He does ''not ''like to be alone, and would never want to sit in a dark room by himself. He wants to talk to other dragons, and share his experiences and learn new things. He loves the idea of freedom. He wants to be free to do what he wants and choose what he likes in life. He does not like to be tied down or have set tasks that he needs to complete. Because of this, he is a bit of a wanderer. Clockwork is a very logical dragon. He likes things to have reasons and dislikes things that do not. He likes taking things apart and seeing how they work, like a clock. He wants to know how it ticks and exactly how it functions. He doesn't think before he acts. Often spurting out an obversation on something else just as he thinks it up, which gets him in trouble quite a bit. He doesn't mean to harm anyone with his observations, they are just things he notices and says a lot. Such as he might say, "You breath loudly," and not mean to be patronizing, he's just stating a fact. Come out of things unsaid, Shoot an apple off my head, And a trouble that can't be named. A tiger's waiting to be tamed, singing, History Clockwork was born to a NightWing father and a SeaWing mother. Though before he even hatched his father died of an unknown sickness. By the time Clockwork did hatch, his mother's mental health was starting to deteriorate, and she had fallen into a state of depression, (situational depression to be exact). Clockwork's mother never spoke of his father, so he always assumed his mother's mental health must have something to do with him because no matter how much he tried to help her, she did not get better. When Clockwork was six, he came home from school one day to find his mother missing. He asked neighbors if they had seen her, and no one had. Clockwork thought his mother had abandoned him, and heartbroken, with no other family to go to, he began to travel the continent. Clockwork mostly spent time in the Rainforest, where the NightWings now lived, learning about that side of his heritage. They didn't accept him at first, seeing as he looked mostly SeaWing. He explained that he was part NightWing, and he had come to learn about his NightWing side. They warily accepted him, and he lived there for almost a year. He began to get homesick and went back to where he and his mother had lived in the Sea Kingdom, wondering if there had always been signs pointing to his mother abandoning him. Clockwork returned, and when he got to his former home, he found a new family living there. He asked about his mother, and if they knew her. They told him that she was in a hospital, and had sold the house to them after her son had gone missing. In a state of panic, Clockwork flew to the SeaWing's hospital. He asked the nurses how his mother had ended up there. They said they had found her wandering the shores sobbing that she had lost her husband, and now her son. She had been diagnosed with major depression and had attempted suicide several times, and they were watching over her to make sure that she didn't succeed in killing herself. His mother was dying though, from the same unknown sickness her husband had gotten. She took her final breath as her son was holding her talon, telling that she loved him, and she would see him again soon. Confusion never stops, Closing walls and ticking clocks, Gonna come back and take you home, I could not stop that you know, singing, Trivia * Clockwork was given his NightWing name to honor his father, who fixed clocks. * I did do research to find out exactly what kinds of depression I wanted his mother to have. * I did do research on anxiety. Come out upon my seas, Cursed missed opportunities, Am I a part of the cure? Or am I part of the disease? Singing, Gallery Feel free to draw him. :) Clockwork.jpg|by Celestial Clockwork and the nightwings.png|by Mistystar ClockworkCloud.png|by Cloud (good shading yay) Screenshot 20190823-004311.jpg|by Epi D2DE8A52-6D36-4900-890C-CFCFE1C2CD16.png|by Emerald Home, home where I wanted to go, Home, home where I wanted to go, Home, home where I wanted to go, Home, home where I wanted to go. Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:SeaWings Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:Males Category:Content (FangirlingSoHard)